endless_space_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Update 1.0.18 -- The Stellar Prisoner
XML *Added Neutron Star special node *Added 2 new unique planets, Veil & Teonha *Added hero Koros Apogee *Added hero Tiaych Zhilleaq *Added the quest Invisible Chains (look for the neutron star!) *Added a unique Anomaly on Auriga & Bilgeli (2 total) *Reduced Auriga base science as it is now given by Husk of Knowledge anomaly *Fixed the quest improvement "Craver Dark Ops" being available to be built multiple times *Fixed custom faction feedback on planet FIDSI tooltips *Fixed Unfallen home system not having a bonus of 1000 System Manpower *Fixed cooldown timer for changing battle tactics set not being affected by game speed *Added Enhanced Astronavigation as a starting skill (tier 0) for Tiaych Zhilleaq *Fixed incorrect feedback of Sophon Free Move movement points (showed +2, when it gave +4) *Sophons Free Move now gives +2 Vision Range instead of +1.5 *Sophons Free Move now gives +2 Movement Points instead of +4 *Disabled Apathetic/Fervent Colonists Traits for Factions with Shipbound (since it’s irrelevant to them) *Disabled Guardians Trait for Factions with Shipbound (since it’s irrelevant to them) *Fixed some political traits not affecting politics properly/being wrongly feedbacked **Merchants (Industrialist events support Pacifist political opinion) **Monumentalists (Industrial events support Religious political opinion) **Aggressive (Industrial events support Militaristic political opinion) **Investors (Pacifist events support Industrialist political opinion) **Conservationists (Pacifist events support Ecologist political opinion) **Automatists (Scientists events support Industrialist political opinion) **Sociologists (Scientists events support Pacifists political opinion) **Biologists (Scientists events support Ecologists political opinion) **Dutiful (Religious events support Industrialists political opinion) **Virtuous (Religious events support Pacifists political opinion) **Skeptics (Religious events support Scientists political opinion) **Fanatical (Religious events support Militarists political opinion) **Sanctuarists (Religious events support Ecologists political opinion) **Pragmatic (Militarists events support Scientists political opinion) **Preservationists (Militarists events support Ecologists political opinion) **Harvesters (Ecological events support Industrialists political opinion) **Druids (Ecologists events support Religious political opinion) **Territorial (Ecologists events support Militarists political opinion) *Exploration quest Mysterious Plague ship is now disabled for the Vodyani Faction *Horatio Carrier now has 13200 HP instead of 5500 HP *War exhaustion trend computation will now depend on game speed *Added Distributed Energy and Gamma Analysis tooltips *Lumeris refund for outposts is now equal to the Dust spent to colonize *Updated Gas FIDSI to differentiate the planets *Populations Collections for Custom Factions are now dissociated from the vanilla factions’. This allows for clearer feedback (we don’t show a vanilla faction icon for a population collection bonus applied to a custom faction) *Fixed a bug where the Horatio population collection bonus level 3 had overpowered, unintended industry effects *Fixed an issue of Influence provided by Outposts *“First contact” action with Minor Factions is now free *The "New Colony Rule" Industrialist law now applies its effects empire-wide *Fixed tooltip of the "Explore Binaries" anomaly reduction displaying debug text *Fixed The Quest Babies not Booms sending population on outpost. Now, it will add population only on Colonies. *The Quest “The Good Life” is now disabled for custom factions with the Affinity Shipbound *The Quest “Babies Not Booms” and “An Unexpected Visitor” are now disabled for custom Factions with the Affinity Shipbound *Relationship trend of Minor Faction now depends on game speed *Having Pacifists in the senate does not remove the “Eternal War” effect over minor factions *Fixed Shipbound Custom Factions based on Cravers Visual Affinity being able to create multiple Ark designs PERFORMANCE *Improved influence computation *Ships designs are not automatically preloaded at the beginning of the game anymore *Optimize end turn resource collection pass *Optimized fleet & political events *Better filtering of onscreen rendering *Optimized hero assignation and fleet modification *Reworked retrofit process to reduce CPU consumption and memory allocations FIXES *Fixed the intro cinematic for custom factions *When the end turn is computing, it is no longer possible to send orders *Prevented Election actions from all being disabled *Empire met notification only appears when both empires know each other *Alliance Victory now properly awards victory to all the members of an alliance *In multiplayer, players are no longer displayed as having achieved elimination victory when another empire wins *The "Reset" button did not properly reset the Diplomatic Demand Screen *The minor population effects are now displayed in their tooltips inside the custom faction *Fixed Trade company HQ/subsidiary being queueable at the same time on the same system *Fixed Ground battle notification auto popup setting not working *Fixed Influence feedback being too large on outposts and Unfallen systems *Added an icon on fleet labels to feedback the existence of a Planet Destruction module within the fleet *Fixed the on-click behaviour of merged fleet labels; all fleets represented by the label are visible in the fleets list at the bottom of the screen *Fixed the dragged population icon for custom populations *Allowed the trait level reduction in custom faction screen; removing a level n trait will automatically add back the level n-1 of that same trait *Greyed out the ship design slots that are incompatible with the selected module category in ship design screen *Users can’t join or be invited in multiplayer sessions without the latest game version installed *User no longer remain stuck on "Ending Turn" after the election in turn 120 *Fixed the creation and edition of Ship designs with the Unfallen medium hulls *Disabled Multiplayer (Join Game) features if Steam is not running *Space battles are now correctly resolved when a player enters a session in which another player is attacked by pirates. *The peaceful conversion icon is no longer redundantly displayed on your own Unfallen systems *The Seventeen thousand islands bridge" anomaly name no longer overlaps with nearby planets *Icons of unavailable curiosities are now shown correctly when there is no ship orbiting the system *Fixed the tooltip on “Colonize” button in Star system management; now properly tells the planet colonization is queued and not already colonized *Added AMD Radeon HD 6550D (sep 2011) to the compatibility card; it should now be able to launch the game in compatibility mode *Changed wording in planet tooltips to avoid confusion regarding base output modifiers *Fixed text in the "Population Boost Ended" notification when using custom factions *Fixed the background of in-game screen with "-novideo" command in Steam set launch options *Fixed issue with moon exploration & anomaly improvement GUI *Fixed a few tutorial highlights *Fixed an error when displaying the tooltip of the Evacuate System improvement when playing Unfallen *Fixed hero recruitment notification having issues with custom textures. *Fixed an error when hovering the mouse cursor over the "Colonize" button of a destroyed planet in the System Management Screen *Fixed multiple issues with in-game text fields and added a few quality of life enhancements on these *Changed the "K" into "M" when reaching millions units for resources *Fixed the technologies remaining turns count in the technology queue *The cursor location is reset to the end of the text when clicking on the bottom side of the chat bar AI *The AI should ask for alliances out of perceived necessity less often *The AI should evaluate truce better when other player is winning the war *Fixed an issue where the synchronization of game events was failing while the user was saving the game resulting in a crash and an infinite turn *Fixed an issue in battle situations computing resulting in a crash *Fixed an issue with Ark handling that was generating an error message *Fixed an issue where the AI was stopping colonizing systems at some point *The AI dll now loads correctly when the game is installed in a path that contains accented characters *Fixed an issue where a mood message was sent multiple times during truce *The AI should now respond to diplomatic demands based on the odds of winning wars and the value of bribes *Fixed an issue where AI only took in account war end when a force truce was declared *Fixed an issue where ship designs were not synchronized correctly *Fixed an issue where AI would ask for help even if it was not at war *Fixed an error generated when the Vodyani AI chooses the "Conscription" defensive battle plan *Fixed an error generated when starting the Beginner Tutorial DESYNCS *The desync report message box is now only displayed once *Fixed a desync related to fleet actions *Fixed a desync related to population migration and political events *Fixed a desync related to "The Good Life" exploration quest *Fixed a desync related to manpower MODDING *In the modding screen, added filters for mod location (Local or Workshop) *Fixed the scroll wheel functionality in the mod selection menu *Added a warning when the player enables a mod *Added display of error messages and feedbacks in Modding Screen *Fixed modding screen auto-selection and interaction issues *Added an option to automatically download and enable Missing Mods of a game (both in the Load Game and the Join Game screens) *Added GUI modding (image replacement) *Fixed ship reskins not being shown in ship design editor